


A Night to Remember

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben got some plans cancelled and Poe is there to save the night.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not a Date, Or Is It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034368) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my partner in crime who needed some comfort. And also because she has been wonderful with me in the last week.

Ben was packing away the equipment after their last streaming when his phone bleeped, informing him that he had a text. Looking up, Ben felt disappointed when he saw that his father was unable to attend their appointment tonight. The young man waited for this for the last two weeks, since he reserved their tickets to the Old Hollywood movie session of the month at the Melies Theatre. It was something only between him and his father, both of them fond of the Golden Age Hollywood era. Ben used to go to these monthly sessions alone, except from time to time when his father was coming with him, both of them watching a movie that Han showed to Ben when he was a little boy. 

 

The movie of tonight wasn’t necessarily one of Ben’s favourites. But it was one of his father’s favourites and Ben wanted to watch it with him, looking at his father’s face breaking in smiles and awe, like a little boy, at the screen, reminding to Ben from who he got this passion for cinema. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Ben looked up to see Poe, the only one still there with him, looking at him, worried. Ben tried to swallow back his disappointment, not wanting to bother Poe with something silly. But the young man had the biggest heart Ben never saw in someone and he didn’t let go Ben until the other man gave up. 

 

“My...my father cancelled our evening.” smiled awkwardly Ben and Poe took a seat next to him. 

“Something wrong?” asked Poe and Ben smiled again, loving to see the caring side of his friend. 

“Uncle Chewie needed him for something.” answered Ben and Poe frowned. “I can’t compete with Chewie.” chuckled the young man. 

“Your father would sacrifice everything for you!” exclaimed Poe, looking slightly offended and Ben couldn’t help to laugh, feeling his stomach warming when he spotted Poe’s protective side. 

“I know.” chuckled Ben and he saw Poe blushing. 

“It was a joke?” asked Poe with sheepish smile. 

 

Ben nodded with an amused smile, loving this shade of red which was spreading on Poe’s cheeks. 

 

“Thank you!” said softly Ben and Poe looked at him, confused. “I’m feeling better now!” he added. 

“I’m glad to have been able to help you.” answered softly Poe, his beautiful brown 

eyes shining and it was Ben’s turn to blush. 

 

After that, both men kept silence but Ben didn’t feel awkward like most of the time when it happened with other people. Everything seemed so simple with Poe, the man was able to make everything comfortable with just his presence. It was something exceptional that Ben would have loved to possess. 

 

“I should go home.” said Poe after a moment and Ben could see in his eyes that the man didn’t want to leave. The young man felt his heart beating faster in his ribcage. Was it possible that Poe wanted to spend more time with him? For Ben, it was barely conceivable. But maybe it was time to push his luck. 

“What are you doing tonight?” asked Ben and the spark of joy which exploded in Poe’s eyes made him believe that maybe he did good.

 

* * *

 

One hour later, Poe and Ben were in the line inside the Melies Theatre, waiting for the doors to open. Poe was looking all around him, awe written on his face while he was admiring the Art Deco décorum around them. The golden walls were throwing a lovely shade of light on Poe’s face and Ben couldn’t took off his eyes from his friend. Poe was a beautiful man but to see him there, in one of Ben’s favourite places, it was making Ben’s heart aching even more for him. 

 

“I didn’t know a place like this was existing.” whispered Poe, throwing a big grin towards Ben. 

“I never got the opportunity to bring you there. They’re mainly screening old movies there.” blushed Ben. 

“I didn’t know you were so fond of old movies.” smiled Poe. “But he doesn’t’ surprise me.” he added and Ben looked up at his friend. 

“Why?” asked Ben, frowning. 

“You have an old soul.” answered Poe. “I can see it in your eyes.” he added, throwing a shy glance to Ben. 

“Is it a bad thing?” asked Ben, afraid of the answer. 

“No.” claimed Poe, taking Ben’s hand in his and absentmindedly beginning to stroke softly Ben’s knuckles with his thumb. “Definitely not.” he added, looking up at Ben and the young man was falling harder for this shy Poe. 

 

Ben didn’t answer, he couldn’t trust his voice to sound steady due to Poe’s tender caress on his skin. But he decided to be brave for the second time of this evening and he entwined his fingers to Poe’s, pressing softly his hand in his. 

 

“So, what are you making me discovering tonight?” asked Poe with a bright smile. 

“Hell’s Angels.” answered Ben and he saw Poe frowning. 

“Is it about bikers?” asked the young man and Ben couldn’t help to laugh, charmed. 

“It’s about planes.” chuckled Ben and he saw Poe’s eyes suddenly shining brighter. 

“Tell me more about it!” asked Poe, excited and Ben obliged. 

“Well, it’s directed by Howard Hughes and-” began Ben. 

“Wait! Isn’t it the guys in Aviator?” asked Poe and Ben nodded, enthusiastically. 

“Yes!” exclaimed Ben. “That’s the movie we see at the beginning.” explained Ben and Poe smiled slightly proud of himself. 

“Oh! So that’s promising.” answered Poe. 

“I hope you will like it.” mumbled shyly Ben, blushing and feeling suddenly nervous, wanting for Poe to appreciate the movie, to appreciate the evening, with him. 

“You already watched it?” asked Poe and Ben nodded. 

“That’s one of my dad’s favourites.” answered Ben, a soft smile on his lips and he tried to shut down his disappointment to not have his father here with him. At least, Poe was there. It wasn’t that bad. 

“Are you okay?” asked Poe for the second time of the night, softly caressing Ben’s arm. 

“Yeah! Sorry.” whispered Ben, looking down. 

“I’m sorry your father couldn’t make it.” smiled sadly Poe and Ben felt awful. 

“Well, you’re here!” smiled softly Ben, slightly nervous but Poe presses his arm and he felt himself relaxing without realizing it. 

“And I’m happy to be here.” answered Poe before kissing softly Ben’s cheek. 

 

Ben didn’t have the time to overanalysing this moment because the doors opened and both men stepped inside the dark room, their arms still linked. 

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Poe and Ben were sharing an ice cream on the path to Poe’s flat, almost alone in the dark night. Poe was walking backwards so he could face Ben while rambling about how much he loved the movie. Ben listened to him with an amused smile, remembering his own reaction when he watched it the first time. 

 

“You really love planes, right?” smiled Ben and he saw Poe blushing. 

“Well! I always wanted to be a pilot.” shrugged Poe. 

“Why aren’t you?” asked Ben, intrigued to learn more about Poe’s dreams or just even more about his life in general. 

“Too expensive.” sighed Poe and Ben wanted to take him in his arms.

“You know, maybe...maybe Dad could help you with that.” said Ben, nervous. 

“What?” asked Poe, dazed. 

“Well, he used to be a flight instructor and...and he likes you.” mumbled shyly Ben. “You would still have to pay but it would be less expensive for you.” added the young man. 

 

When Ben looked up, Poe was frozen front of him, slightly open-mouthed and his big eyes shining with wetness. Ben felt suddenly ridiculous to propose something like that to Poe. Sure they were friends but not as close it was required for this proposition to only sound like what friends would do for each other. If Ben wanted to keep his silly crush for himself, it was too late. Poe probably got it from now and he wouldn’t want to spend more time with Ben. The young man found suddenly that the ice cream tasted bitterly in his mouth and he wanted to run away and never facing Poe again. 

 

“You...you think he would accept?” asked Poe, shyly. 

“I can’t talk for him but...but my old man loves to help people in need.” smiled softly Ben. 

“That’s what I am?” chuckled Poe and Ben felt awful. 

“No!” exclaimed Ben. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” mumbled the young man and he looked down, berating himself to be unable to not make a fool of himself. 

“Ben!” laughed Poe and the young man looked up to see his friend with soft eyes on him. “Thank you.” he added before going on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Ben’s neck. 

 

Ben froze for a second before wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist and pressing softly Poe against his body, burying his nose into Poe’s neck. He felt his friend doing the same and Ben sighed softly. Both men stayed like that for long minutes in the empty street and Ben got a new time surprised to not feeling awkward. 

 

When Poe took a step back, Ben let him got reluctantly. Both men walked side by side silently for long minutes when they arrived front of Poe’s flat. Ben felt disappointed to have to say goodbye to Poe. 

 

“I...I had a great night.” whispered Poe and Ben smiled softly

“Thanks to have come with me.” answered the young man and Poe grinned. 

“My pleasure.” added Poe with a bow. 

“I should go.” mumbled Ben after few seconds of silence. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe and Ben tried to not believe that he heard a mark of sadness in Poe’s voice. 

 

Ben nodded awkwardly, trying to find something to say before he decided to be brave for the last time of the night. The young man bent towards Poe before kissing softly Poe’s cheek. He heard Poe’s breath hitching and so Ben’s mouth lingered on Poe’s skin. When he stepped back, Poe’s eyes were shining and his cheeks were back wearing this lovely shade of red that Ben was becoming really fond of. Ben offered a last smile to Poe before leaving his porch, trying to not have his heart exploding into his chest. 

 

“Ben!” called Poe and the young man turned around. 

 

His friend was shifting on his own feet and Ben tried harder to stop his heart to rip off his chest from the inside. 

 

“Maybe...maybe I could come back with you...next time you go to the Melies?” breathed out Poe and Ben felt momentary awestruck. 

“I...I would love that.” answered Ben with a huge grin. 

 

Poe bit down his lip in a soft smile, nodding to his friend before getting inside his building. Ben stayed front of Poe’s building until he saw the light turned on at Poe’s window. Only then, he began to walk back to his own flat. 

 

When his phone rang, Ben smiled recognizing the phone number. 

 

“Hi Dad!” smiled Ben. “Yeah! My evening was good. Actually, my evening was great!” answered Ben, feeling ridiculous to blush but unable to restrain the huge grin to take place on his lips. “Alright, alright! I will tell you everything.” laughed Ben and the young man got happy to share the rest of his night with his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our tumblr: @knigthsofdamnren


End file.
